The Tavern
by Verrine
Summary: Meeting in some tavern, Naruto surprise Sasuke with his silly question. NaruSasu/SasuNaru, shounen-ai, no sex scenes.


Ok, i made this story thinking about Sasuke's feelings after killing Itachi. I simply wondered my self if he is or not content with his actions. The genre it's a bit ambiguous, this fic is more of a meditative type. Anyway, i hope you'll enjoy it. Please let me know what you think about it.

* * *

The Tavern

He slowly closed the door, entering the saw dust parlour. With the particular spot in his mind, the man headed forward with determinate pacing.

He coughed phlegmatic and settled, sending a straight gaze towards the other man that sat detached at the table. They looked at each other.

"I wonder why I get the feeling this meeting is not just a coincidence."

"It isn't." The man assured.

The other smirked characteristically. "Long time no see, Naruto."

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

The raven titled his head, leaving a few bangs of hair hanged in air. "What do you want this time? Fight? Free drinks? Sex?" The harsh words came along with a rather plain expression, not even curiosity emerged on Sasuke's face.

Naruto lifted his eyebrows waveringly. "I feel kind of guilty now. Are we meeting just for fighting, booze and sex? What a bad behavior we have!"

"Oh, please. You take more pleasure in these meetings than me."

"Hmph. Liar." He lowered his eyes and responded with a small tinge of embarrassment. Then he continued casually. "I came for a talk."

Sasuke crossed his legs and held his head between palms, already dismissing Naruto's words with an impassible gaze.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

The sudden question made Sasuke twitch. He frowned, narrowing his eyes, looking puzzled at Naruto's unexpected change in attitude.

'_Happiness.'_

"Why are you asking?" he decided to play along with Naruto's childishness.

"I want to know the value. If what had happened the past five years was worth your beliefs."

Naruto's silly side was asserting Sasuke.

"So tell me, are you happy?" Naruto repeated.

"Happiness is not the goal I fought for and neither what I had achieved. "

Naruto puffed, boasting his hands in air. "Everyone demands happiness. It's not about your goal or what you fought for- it's about your needs. "

While Naruto was talking, Sasuke moved his eyes from him to the ugly barmaid, ordering two beers. He remained interested with the conversation.

"I want to know if doing what you did made you content with yourself and life."

"Stop bluffing." Came the words with a little over excited feeling. "You have always been a self-centered ninja and a braggart. My needs? Don't give me that shit!"

Naruto sighed desperately. He was impatient with this situation and held a specific glint in his eyes, one that Sasuke couldn't explain. Even so, the strained atmosphere deflated shortly. Naruto regained his composure.

"Sakura died. Kakashi was killed. Tsunade can barely talk. Jiraya has been gone for a while. Is it wrong to know if those people's lives are worth your lame ass?"

Sasuke took thoughts.

"You can't confront the quick and the dead and expect a revealing result. Sakura died because of her weakness and rusticity. Kakashi was simply a fool running away from his father's mistakes. As a leader, it was Tsunade's calling to protect the village. The other sannin was merely chasing dead with a hopeless desair of bringing peace to the world. Those people hardly have a connection with me._I_ lived my life in order to deal out justice."

"And you got to? Did you feel content after killing Itachi, after you proved your justice with the price of finding out the real truth?"

Sasuke's expression softened at hearing his brother's name.

"You don't want to hear about me, my needs, my happiness. You want a reason for _us_." Sasuke awaited for Naruto's response, but it never showed up. "Twit."

Sasuke wasn't mad or angry, not even a glint of offense tried him. He was simply giving facts.

"I want to blame you, but I can't. " Naruto tried.

"Why?" He wasn't the one to blame, Sasuke merely wanted to know Naruto's reasons.

"Because I simply can't. "

Noticing the aversion in Naruto's moves and words, the raven licked his lips withoutrageouspleasure. "Interesting. You can hate, but you can't condemn. Really."

"You bear no morality, don't you?" the blond accused seeing Sasuke's revealing eyes.

But the raven just smiled sardonically. "Look who's talking, the Great Hokage who secretly meets with missing nin and has sex with them. What an example of morality, Naruto, I'm thrilled! " Sasuke pointed, not in order to clear his statute, but to show Naruto the darkest aspect of his life.

The blond placed his forward on the raspy table, griping his hair with both hands. "Stop making fun of me. "

A pause that didn't need interruption followed. Sasuke crossed his long fingers together and pierced Naruto's eyes.

"I hope you didn't forget our deal."

Naruto exhaled impatiently. "A fig for it! If you don't name your problems that doesn't mean they don't exist. Deal with them, Sasuke!"

"_While being in the same room, inhaling the same air, speaking the same language, we are two strangers with no past and no future."_ Sasuke reminded with a purposely dramatic tone. "We agreed to this."

"Oh, please! We broke that shit long ago!" Naruto's sudden shriek drew people's attention. Sasuke snorted at the overmuch scrutiny.

"I mean… you broke it."

While the blond was talking, the raven turned back and grabbed the pack of cigarettes that was leisurely drawn in its owner saliva.

"You broke it many times. That, or you are a whore."

He lightened one and pulled a bit.

"Even though I'm sure whores aren't old stagers like you. Maybe slut is the right…

… Ah! Sweet Jesus!" Sasuke exclaimed with strange excitement and let his head fell backwards. "This guy has the best cigars I've ever had."

Naruto looked troubled at the interruption.

"What can I say… " tried Sasuke to hark back at the conversation. "I just like blond guys with blue eyes and small cocks." He shot back in heavy sarcasm.

Even insulted, through Naruto's eyes, this scene was one that could emphasize Sasuke's seducing facet. High, mocking, sarcastic, elegant, the blond watched it playfully, forgetting the past discussion.

"You are giving me a headache. Happiness?" He re-started randomly. " Fine. I'm not even close to this concept." and he pulled again dejected. "Tell me if _you _are happy, Hokage-sama."

Naruto understood Sasuke's derision. Through the thick smoke, he searched Sasuke's eyes. Before he could speak, the raven interrupted unlikely:

"You are living your dream. Konoha's kage, this is it. Truly, most of your friends are dead, but it's not a big deal, is it? They come and they leave. You'll meet new people and make new bonds."

Naruto concluded that Sasuke was high and over depressed that night. Even so, he didn't lose interest in the raven's dramatic speech.

"You should be happy."

"I'm not."

Sasuke lifted his head and brought it closer to Naruto's. "Why?" and puffed smoke.

"Because there are lots of parts missing."

"Lots? It's just me."

Sasuke's face softened into cordiality. "Life isn't meant to be perfect. There will always be failures. Stop chasing trumperies. I'll never step again in that cursed village and you know it. People… are meant to be depraved, hungry dogs without dignity thus this world won't become how we would want it to be – peaceful, righteous, bright."

Naruto lent his head forward, bumping with Sasuke. "I find this _high _side of you really… alluring. I should buy you some cigarettes next time we argue."

The atmosphere started to get intimate. Sasuke ruined again the moment by puffing smoke on Naruto's face.

"You'd better don't." The raven smiled deviously. "And I believe those aren't simply cigarettes either."

"Fufu." Naruto laughed. "The real conversation is fading away."

Sasuke moved his foot on a higher place on Naruto's body. "Shouldn't it? We are done philosophizing. "

"So what are the conclusions?"

"Whatever you do in this life, you end up miserably and chained."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not so pessimistic. I aspire to happiness, and I would wager on these cigarettes you are so found of that you do the same. "

Sasuke could barely focus, but he made out the image of Naruto's grinning face grabbing his packet of pleasure.

"Idiot."

"Shall we leave this place then?"

Sasuke laughed at his own decadence. "Of course. But you'll have to keep the pack. Just in case you lose your path and I have to get back to my vices."


End file.
